


Разговор шесть лет спустя

by Taisin



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Hikaru mourns, Post-Canon, Sai is remembered, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Шесть лет после окончания канона, разговор Хикару и Огаты





	Разговор шесть лет спустя

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Hikaru no Go 2015

Два профессиональных игрока в Го вошли в бар…

Конец анекдота Огата придумать не мог. Впрочем, и начало было неверным: когда Шиндо Хикару вошел в бар, Огата у стойки уже сидел. Против ожидания, Шиндо не сбежал, едва Огату увидев. Парень обычно удирал от него, как от педофила. Если быть с собой честным — наверное, Огата жестковато его преследовал пять… нет, вроде бы, уже шесть лет назад. Но во-первых, дело давнее, а во-вторых, у Огаты была причина, и если бы этот упертый ребенок…

Упертый уже-не-ребенок, тем временем, нагло сел рядом с Огатой.

— Огата-сан.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

Шиндо пожал плечами. Заказал пиво.

Они молчали, пока пиво не принесли. Шиндо отпил глоток, скривился. Огата хмыкнул. Казалось бы, не нравится пить — не пей. Странное время — двадцатилетие.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — почему ты это неизвестно что делаешь здесь?

— Недалеко от отеля, — ответил Шиндо, настороженно разглядывая пиво. — Кроме вас, никого. И хорошо, что вы тут, потому что вы ведь меня оттащите в отель, Огата-сан?

С одной стороны, Огату подмывало попрощаться и уйти. С другой — вот, исполнилось его желание шестилетней давности: Шиндо Хикару не пытающийся удрать. А что исполнилось так поздно — небесная бюрократия, наверняка, мелет так же медленно, как и земная.

— Итак, ты решил напиться, — сказал Огата. — Пивом.

— Но мне же нельзя совсем напиваться, — Шиндо посмотрел на него так, будто это было самым логичным утверждением на свете. — У меня же важный матч завтра.

Огата нахмурился. Он был уверен, что помнит все матчи первого тура на титул Хонимбо.

— С Мисамото-саном, — пояснил Шиндо и, храбро зажмурившись, глотнул пива.

— Важный? — Огата поднял брови. — Мисамото-сан тебе сдастся после десяти ходов.

— Вы несправедливы, Огата-сан, — сказал Шиндо серьезно.

— Хорошо, после двадцати. Ты у него выиграешь даже пьяным.

Шиндо потряс головой.

— Это будет неуважением.

— К Мисамото-сану? — по мнению Огаты никакого уважения вздорный характером Мисамото еще не заслужил. Кувабара тоже вздорен, только — где Кувабара до-сих-пор-Хонимбо, а где третий дан Мисамото?

— К го, — сказал Шиндо, глотнул еще и вздохнул. — Мне еще и второй стакан надо выпить, наверное…

Шиндо Хикару — не ищите логику.

— Зачем? — спросил Огата.

Шиндо солнечно ему улыбнулся.

— Потому что сегодня — пятое мая. И я не могу поехать в Хиросиму.

Огата потер лоб.

— Почему в Хиросиму?

Шиндо не ответил. Уставился в стакан, наклонив голову так низко, что Огате показалось — еще чуть, и его выбеленная прядь окунется в пиво.

— Он умер сегодня, — сказал Шиндо, наконец. — Шесть лет назад. Я вам не сказал. Я только Тое Мэйдзину. Отцу Акиры, он уже не Мэйдзин, но… Надо было и вам. Но вы бы тогда спросили, кто он был, а я…

Огата не ожидал — ни слов Шиндо, ни того, как глубоко слова эти заденут его. До самого детского «но как же так?!»

Верно, он бы тогда спросил. Он так жаждал найти «Сая», убедить сыграть вживую. За партиями на экране он чувствовал то мастерство, которое меняет жизни одним своим присутствием. О, сыграть с ним вживую!

Как он мог умереть? Почему так рано? Этот яростный, уверенный — и такой наверняка молодой игрок, несмотря на все мастерство, — как же так?

— Он… похоронен в Хиросиме?

— Я езжу к Хонимбо Шусаку, — ответил Хикару тихо, и Огата в очередной раз подумал, что понять, как работает его голова, невозможно. — Одно и то же. Почти.

Огата вздохнул.

— Он полагал Шусаку своим учителем?

Шиндо сухо усмехнулся.

— Сай и Шусаку были учитель и ученик. Ага. Я… я больше не скажу, — он посмотрел на Огату глазами слишком усталыми для двадцатилетнего. — Не надо спрашивать, кто он был.

Огата кивнул.

— Тогда я спрошу — какой он был?

— Он… — Шиндо отвернулся. — Он очень… Он умел радоваться. Совсем всему. Даже дурацким электронным аквариумам. И самолетам. И вообще… Он не мог… много чего, физически, но я никогда не видел никого, кто бы так радовался всякой фигне. Наверное, оно и не фигня, на самом деле, я просто до него никогда по-настоящему не видел… Он умел играть на флейте. И читать канго. А еще он ныл. Да! — Шиндо допил стакан залпом. — И мы ругались. Какой я был идиот… И он всегда хотел играть, с кем угодно, всегда. Го было как душа, для него. Я только потом, потом понял, насколько он гений…

Он яростно потер лицо ладонями.

Огата усилием воли остановил мысленное «так, инвалид — в госпитале, скорее всего в Токио, несложно выяснить, где они могли бы пересечься…». Не стоит. Уже не стоит, если бы «Сай» хотел признания, он бы получил его. И Огате казалось так же, что Шиндо молчал бы, если бы отыскать истинное имя «Сая» действительно было так легко. Он будто не до конца понимал слова Шиндо, словно между ним и истинным смыслом стоял барьер.

Но когда с Шиндо Хикару было все понятно? Да никогда.

— Жаль, что Сай разменивался на игру с новичками. Слишком мало осталось кифу, достойных внимания.

Шиндо шумно вздохнул и повернулся к Огате. Его глаза блестели.

— Вы его искали как секрет, да? Вот вы с ним сыграете и поймете… Научитесь быть не хуже Шусаку.

Огата поднял бровь.

Правда в словах Шиндо была, но признать ее было бы оскорбительным. Ему не нужны секреты мастерства «Сая». И то, что он собрал все записи его интернет-партий ничего не значит.

— Так я вам выдам секрет, — сказал Шиндо твердо. — Он такой простой, что им никак не воспользоваться. Сай учился новому в каждой партии, и у каждого противника. Каждый раз мир на доске — новый, каждый раз — это шанс найти «Руку Бога». Вместе с кем угодно. Вот и все.

Огата мысленно вздохнул. А он-то поверил было, что Шиндо скажет нечто по-настоящему важное.

— И ты веришь в эту… «Руку Бога»? Всерьез?

— Конечно. — Шиндо хмыкнул и слез с табурета. — Я все-таки дурак. Пиво это… Особенно сегодня.

— Сопровождение тебе, я полагаю, не требуется, — сказал Огата, отворачиваясь к своему пиву.

— Не-а.

Шиндо расплатился. Но у двери помедлил.

— Огата-сан… как насчет партии?

Огата развернулся. Шиндо стоял, склонив голову к плечу, и невесело улыбался.

— Сейчас?

— Чтобы вспомнить его, го — гораздо правильнее пива. Ну… если вы хотите, конечно. Я и так…

— Разумеется, Шиндо, — сказал Огата. — Вы с пивом не подходите друг другу, это было ясно сразу.

Два профессиональных игрока в Го вышли из бара и отправились искать «Руку Бога». И, конечно, не нашли. Но это было совершенно неважно.


End file.
